Two Souls, One Life
by Reno Almighty
Summary: Set after GSD. 9 months after the Second Bloody Valentine War, a third threatens the peace of the Naturals and the Coordinators. With new enemies and old friends, what are our heroes to do? And what happens when those thought to be dead show their faces?
1. Basis

A/N: Hi! This is my first GSD story, so tell me what you think. I would like to thank Hajime Yatate, the creator of GS/GSD. I absolutely love Kira and Athrun! :)

Summary: Set after GSD. 9 months after the Second Bloody Valentine War, a third threatens the peace of the Naturals and the Coordinators. With new enemies and old friends, what are our heroes to do? And what happens when those thought to be dead show their faces? Will this war help end all conflicts, or will it destroy everything on it's wake? Read on to find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny. Peace!

* * *

Chapter 1: Basis

Sitting at her desk, in her private office, in the Parliament Buildings, in the Orb Union, on Earth, Chief Represntative Cagalli Yula Athha sighed. Why was she sighing? She could have any thing she wanted. Why is that? Well, she is the most respected, and most well loved person in all of Orb, called their 'Warrior Princess'. So why sigh? That is exactly what her twin brother, Kira Yamato, wanted to know.

"Why are ya sighing, little sis?" Kira asked her. She growled.

"For the billionth time, **I** am the older twin!" She hissed at him. "And I have to go to a peace conference in Berlin," At the confused look in his face, Cagalli rolled her eyes. "With ZAFT and the Earth Alliance." Realization dawned on him.

"I know you hate going to those conferences, but hey! That new ZAFT chairman, whats his face, Saki Kunimitsu or whatever, seems like a good person! And the Earth Alliance chairman, Yukito Hagane, is a great leader! You'll be fine." Kira tried to soothe his sister. His attempt somewhat succeeded.

"You're right Kira. I have nothing to worry about. It's not like anything horrible will happen!" The now happily sarcastic Cagalli said to her brother. "You picked out the ring yet?"

"Don't curse yourself," Kira warned. He then flushed. "Not yet. But I will soon!" You see, Kira was going to propose to his long-time girlfriend, Lacus Clyne. He and the former songstress had gotten rather close over the past nine months, since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War. They had just returned from the PLANTs, actuallly. The two of them had gone to visit Kira's best friend, Athrun Zala. Cagalli had been invited, but declined. Why? Because she had 'too much paperwok.' What a load of bull. Cagalli hated paperwork. It was really because she couldn't stand to see Athrun. She didn't hate him, oh no. It was quite the opposite, actually. She was in love with him. He loved another woman. Meyrin Hawke, to be exact. Oh how Cagalli wished she was Meyrin. Cagalli was engaged to Athrun, but because she wanted to protect him and Orb, by marrying some jerk, he dumped her. For Meyrin. That had stung. Alot.

"Well, I'll help you. Let's go!" Grabbing their jackets from the hooks on the wall, they exited the room.

"You just want to get out of doing your paperwork." Kira snorted. They exited the building. Cagalli laughed.

"So? Is that so wrong?" They got into Kira's car, and drove towards the nearest jewellery store. They parked, and entered the store. The store clerk immediatley recognized Cagalli.

"Representative Athha! What brings you here today?" It was a kind elderly woman. Cagalli recognized her as Yukari Souka. How? Cagalli often came her to buy jewellery for her political events.

"My brother is here to pick out an engagement ring for his fiancée." The elderly lady pointed to a glass case further down in the store.

"The engagement rings are over there." Thanking her, the two walked over to the case. Kira started to look at the rings, carefully studying each one. Cagalli just passed her eyes from ring to ring, not really paying attention. Until her eye caught sight of the perfect ring for Lacus.

"Kira! Come look at this one!" He came scurrying over. Kira saw it, and looked on in awe. It was a gold band, with the words 'I Love You' inlaid in it. But, between the words were two sapphires, with an amethyst in the middle. It was simple, but beautiful.

"I'll take it!" Telling Mrs. Souka that he had to have it, Kira bought the ring. Stepping out of the store, Kira gave Cagalli a huge hug. "I love you, sis! I owe you one!" Stepping in the car, Cagalli smirked evilly. Driving towards the Athha Estate, Cagalli sat there with Kira.

"You and Lacus come with me to Berlin." She said. Seeing how Kira was going to object, she quickly added "You owe me one. Besides, I heard Berlin is really romantic. You could totally propose to Lacus there! It's the perfect excuse," Kira thought about it. "You don't have to answer right now. Think about it." They drove in the drive way.

"Who's there?" Asked the electronic monitoring system.

"Chief Representative Cagalli Yula Athha. Citizen Number two-one-three-six-two-six-nine. I am here with my brother, Kira Yamato, Citizen Number four-five-zero-three-one-six-nine-five." They waited as the monitoring system went over the data.

"Welcome Miss Athha, Master Kira. Come right in." The gates opened, and the two drove in. As soon as he had parked, Kira jumped out of the car. Literally.

"I'm going to hide the ring!" He called over his shoulder. Sighing, Cagalli followed after him. As she entered the door, she could hear Kira banging aound upstairs. She gave the maid her coat, and headed to her study. She was going to go through, and check who was going to the Berlin Peace Conference. And then, she had to go through the paper work for her, Kira, and Lacus to go. That included making an excuse as to why Lacus and Kira were going in the first place. Oh boy. What fun. But upon entering her study, Cagalli decided to check her e-mail first. After logging on, that annoying little pop-up told her that she had six new e-mails; one from Lacus, one from Shiho, two from Miriallia, one from Shinn, and one from Miss Murrue. She started reading them.

* * *

**To:** Cagalli

**From:** Lacus

**Re:** Peace Conference

Hey Cagalli

I was wondering... can Kira and I come w/ you 2 Berlin? Plz?

Let me know,

Lacus.

* * *

**To:** Cagalli

**From:** Shiho

**Re:** See you in Berlin

Hey

Yzak and I are going 2 Berlin 2! Yays!

Shiho

* * *

**To:** Cags

**From:** Milly

**Re:** Dearka

Ugh! Dearka is so stupid! He went up to my dad and said "Can I marry your daughter?" Now Dearkas in the hospital.

ttyl,

Milly

* * *

At this, Cagalli laughed. She knew Dearka was stupid, but not **this** stupid. She would have to tell Kira later.

* * *

**To:** Cagalli

**From:** Milly

**Re:** R u alive?

Where are you? ANSWER ME! Oh yea. Dearkas got a concussion. Joy.

Milly

* * *

**To:** Cagalli

**From:** Shinn Asuka

**Re:** What's Up?

Hey. It's me again. How r things? Did Kira propose 2 Lacus yet? Or was he 2 chicken?

Lates

Shinn

* * *

**To:** Cagalli Kira & Lacus

**From:** Mu and Murrue

**Re:** Guess what?

(Mu- blah

Murrue- **blah**)

**Guess what?**

Murrue's having a baby!

**Come visit! You can help us pick out stuff for him/her!**

Yea! Help us with Mu jr.!

**Excuse me?**

Uh... Bye!

Mu and **Murrue **

'Whoa' Thought Cagalli. 'They're having a baby!' She called Kira down to see this.

"Cool!" He exclaimed. "I wanna meet Mu jr.!" Cagalli snickered at his choice of words.

"Don't let Miss Murrue hear you say that." She warned. He gulped, having faced Murrue's temper himself. Nodding, he left the room.

"Lacus and I are coming to Berlin with you." Was the last thing he said before he exited the study and closed the door behind him. As soon as the door closed, Cagalli started cheering. Her brother and one of her best friends were coming to Berlin with her! She was totally telling Shiho, so that they could plan stuff together. And of course she was e-mailing Lacus back and telling her about Berlin. And then she had to tell Shinn about Kira and Lacus. What's that? You thought Shinn hated Cagalli? He did. But, since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, they had become close friends. Like Cagalli and Miss Murrue. Speaking of Miss Murrue, Cagalli had to e-mail her to congratulate her and Mu on the baby. So, Cagalli opened the reply portion of the e-mail program, and started typing away.

* * *

By the time Cagalli had finished all the e-mails and her work, it was around seven-thirty. Lacus was probably already home, and it would be dinner time soon. She shut down her computer, and tried to walk out of her study in peace. Tried being the key word. Too bad Lacus glomped her before she had a chance.

"Oh thank you, Cagalli! Thank you you sooo much!" Lacus cried, tackling Cagalli into a hug. "I've always wanted to go to Berlin!"

"Lacus, get off me!" Cagalli cried. "Don't strangle me before we even get there!" Composing herself, Lacus got off Cagalli. "Besides, I don't think Yzak and Shiho would be very happy either. Well, maybe Yzak'd be." Lacus took in the information for a split-second, and then she attacked Cagalli once again. Before Cagalli even had the chance to run for her life.

"Shiho's going? Yzak may scare me, but Shiho's going? I can't wait to see her again! Yay!" Cagalli sighed. Lacus probably wasn't getting off of her any time soon. So she decided to use her secret weapon.

"Kira!" She called. She knew he would come running. Lacus was too busy hugging the life out of her to notice. And soon enough, she was proved right, when Kira came running down the hall. He took one look at the scene, and sighed. It was like the time Athrun gave Cagalli flowers, and didn't notice that she was allergic. Well, I don't know how you wouldn't notice a person who's face was swelling up, and they were trying to tell you that they were allergic to your flowers. Kira, however, noticed immediatley, and took Cagalli to the hospital. Athrun was sooo embarassed, and apologized like, a thousand times, until Kira punched him in the mouth to shut him up.

"Lacus, you need to get off of Cagalli. It's time for dinner. And plus, **I** have some exciting news for you, too!" Lacus got off of Cagalli, reluctantly, but she still got off. The three of the walked down the hall to the dining room, for dinner. Kisaka was already in there, waiting patiently for the three of them, so they could all start dinner.

"Good evening, Kisaka," Cagalli greeted. Kisaka greeted her back, and the three sat by him. The maids started bringing out dinner, and the four started eating, a comfortable silence surrounding them. Sighing, Cagalli decided to break the silence.

"Miss Murrue and Mu are going to have a baby," She said casually, as this happened everyday. Upon hearing this, Lacus squealed. Kisaka and Cagalli covered their ears. Kira was used to this by now.

"Really? That's wonderful! I can't wait to see them! I wonder if Miss Murrue knows what gender it is!" And while Lacus ranted on about this and that, the other three finished their dinners. The maids cleared their plates, and they waited for Lacus to finish. When she did, they excused themselves from the table.

"I'm going to bed," Yawned Cagalli. She started to head towards her room. "Remember," She called. "We leave for Berlin in a week, so be ready." And with that, she went to her room, to sleep.

* * *

One Week Later...

* * *

Cagalli, Lacus, and Kira were about to board the plane that would take them to Berlin, for the Peace Conference.

"Do you have everything?" Cagalli asked. The two nodded. "Well then, let's go! We don't want to keep Shiho waiting!" With that said, the three of them boarded the plane, with one of Lacus' many Haros bouncing around their heads. Not knowing that this one simple event of Peace would cause so much destruction.

* * *

A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know! Please review.

Peace,

Reno


	2. Calm

A/N: So how was the first chapter? Did you love it? Hate it? Well, here's the second chapter!

P.S. I would also like to thank Stoned Sith for pointing that out to me! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny. Peace!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Calm Before The Storm

"Passengers, we have now reached Berlin. Please..." The voice of the stewardess droned on and on. Cagalli wished that she would just shut up. That nasally voice of hers was annoying. Cagalli felt someone nudge her side. She turned to see Kira and Lacus, ready to leave.

"Time to go, Cagalli." Kira said, with a cheery smile on his face. She stood, grumbling, and grabbed her travelling bag. They would pick up their luggage in the airport. The three left the plane, two cheery, one sleepy. Showing the baggage handler their tickets, they grabbed their luggage, and headed outside. Yzak and Shiho were supposed to be waiting for them. And they were...not. Cagalli groaned.

"Figures. Shiho is always late for important things. Might as well sit here and wait." She sighed, and sat down on a nearby bench. Lacus and Kira followed suite.

"Am not!" Came a whining voice. They turned to see Shiho, dragging Yzak along behind her. "Girly-man here wouldn't get out of the bathroom. If we weren't married, I wouldn't believe he was a boy! He is so weird!"

"Am not!" Yzak argued back. "Dearka's worse!" In the background, Cagalli, Kira, and Lacus all had confused looks on their faces.

"How?" Shiho retorted. Yzak rolled his eyes.

"He stands in front of the mirror, posing, for hours, and repeats the line 'Who's the sexiest man alive?' It gets on your nerves!" Yzak yelled. They were now officially attracting the eyes of passers-by. How embarrassing. Kira decided to try and help sort out the conversation.

"It's true. Dearka does do that." He said. The four other people turned to look at him strangely.

"How would you know?" Cagalli asked, wondering how her brother had come across this information. Yzak, Shiho, and Lacus looked as though they were wondering the same thing.

"We had to share a room one time when we went to the PLANTs. When I woke up one morning, I caught him doing that in the mirror. So the next night, I planted a camera in the room, and went to bed. I checked it the next morning after he left," Kira answered, shrugging. "Apparently, he gets up at like, five in the morning, everyday, to do that. He's creepy." Yzak and Shiho nodded, while Cagalli and Lacus shivered. Kira was right. That is creepy. Putting away her new found fear of Dearka, Cagalli stood, and grabbed her luggage. Kira and Lacus did the same.

"Let's go to the hotel. The faster we check in, the faster we can register for the conference. And the faster we can register, the faster we can eat. I'm hungry." As if on cue, her stomach grumbled. Blushing, she led the way to Yzak and Shiho's car. She then realized she didn't know where it was. Blushing even more, she let Yzak and Shiho take the lead. They arrived at the convertible, and got in. Yzak was driving, and Shiho was in the passenger's seat. Lacus, Kira, and Cagalli squished in the back.

"Yzak, you really need to get a new car! This is too cramped!" Lacus complained. Yzak growled.

"It is not cramped! There are just too many of you!" He responded, and the car fell silent. Cagalli decided to look at the scenery out the window to pass the time. It really was beautiful. Soon, the silent car arrived at the hotel. They all exited the convertable, and Cagalli, Kira, and Lacus grabbed their luggage.

"We need to register you guys soon," Said Shiho. "The conference opening ceremonies are tonight at seven. The meetings take place over the next few days." Cagalli groaned as they headed through the big double front doors of the hotel. Cagalli, Lacus, and Kira went up to the front desk, and got their rooms. Kira and Lacus would share a room, room four-oh-nine, on floor six, and Cagalli would have a seperate room, room four-ten, also floor six. Yzak and Shiho had registered earlier, when they arrived. They were in room two-oh-five, on floor three. After persuading Kira and Yzak to take their things upstairs, Shiho, Cagalli, and Lacus started discussing what they thought the conference would be like.

* * *

"Are you ready yet?" Cagalli could hear Lacus from outside the bathroom. It was currently six forty-five. Since most of the political figures who were attending the conference stayed in this hotel, the opening ceremonies were being held in the ballroom. But Cagalli was not happy. She had to wear a dress for this. Cagalli did not like dresses. They reminded her of Athrun. He had always been the only one to get her in a dress. Because he always said that she looked good in them. But that was before. This was now. Cagalli would wear a dress, not for him, but to show that she was strong. Strong without Athrun there to guide her. She put the finishing touches on her make-up (which was very little, if any at all), and exited the bathroom. Lacus and Shiho squealed upon seeing her.

"Oh my god, Cagalli, you look amazing!" Indeed, Shiho was right. Cagalli had always looked good in green, and used that to her advantage. She had on a knee length shimmery emerald dress. It was an off-the-shoulder type dress, and had silver trim going around the top. Cagalli had grown out her hair, and it now reached her middle back. It was up in double buns with side bangs framing her face. Her make-up was light, just clear lip-gloss, and a bit of silvery-green eye-shadow. All in all, she looked like the princess that she really was.

"You do too, Lacus!" Lacus had a sapphire blue sleeveless dress, which hung to the ground. It hugged all her curves. Her hair was left down, and hung around her shoulders. Her make-up was light as well, but with a blue-pink eye shadow.

"Not as good as Shiho, though." Very true. Shiho looked absolutely stunning with her short hair curled around her shoulders, almost reaching the hem of her short, sleeveless black dress. Cagalli had a feeling that Shiho wore it just to push Yzak's buttons. Her make-up was even lighter than theirs, with just some lip gloss.

"Let's go. Kira and Yzak will freak if we don't leave now." Giggling, the three girls left the room, to find the two boys (Yzak) scowling outside the door. Kira blushed upon seeing Lacus, and Yzak eyed Shiho's dress. It was as if he was no saying 'Oh no, you are SO not wearing that! We are MARRIED, woman!' Which he probably would have, if Kira didn't cut in.

"We should go. We don't want to be late for the ceremonies." With that said, they headed downstairs. The party looked promising. Cagalli just hoped that they would make it through the night without any embarassments.

* * *

The party/meet-and-greet part of the ceremony was over. Cagalli was glad. Shiho and Yzak had started what looked like really big fight, and she _**sooo**_did not want to be in the middle of it. Kira and Lacus had left, because Kira wanted to take her out to dinner. Alone. Cagalli knew what that meant. Let's just say that she was going to be bride's maid very soon. Wink wink. Now, though, it was time for the speeches of the politicians who were to be attending the conference. She just had a short speech, because this was mostly about the ZAFT and Earth Alliance politicians finally finding peace with each other. And she was near the beginning, so she couldn't complain. Not like Yzak, though. Since he had become a widely popular ZAFT politician, he had a huge speech, and was near the end, too. Someone up top must hate him.

'That Nicol boy Dearka told me about,' Cagalli thought, heading towards the stage. 'He must be repaying Yzak for teasing him all the time.' Silently laughing, Cagalli took a seat. She was told by Kira who overheard Lacus being told by Shiho who saw it in Yzak's e-mail which was sent from Dearka who heard from his Dad's phone conversation with his boss that there was a special guest speaker tonight. Cagalli wondered who it was. She felt someone nudging her in the ribs. She growled, and turned to see Yzak. He was smirking, and mouthing 'You're next, sucker.' When the old politician who was currently speaking had finished, she stuck her tongue out at him, and walked on stage. Taking a deep breath, Cagalli turned and faced the audience.

"Hello, and welcome. I am Cagalli Yula Athha, Chief Representative of the Orb Union. I am here to today to promote peace between the Naturals and the Coordinators. Orb may be neutral, but we would love to finally see peace between the two. I have seen the horrible tragedies of war, and I know what it fells like to lose someone precious to your heart. It feels like your whole life has ended, your spirit crushed. You just want to go out there, and take revenge, no matter wht it takes. Even if it costs you your life. Some of you in this very room may have experienced this. But, even if it may seem hard, we need to get over those feelings, to stop those kinds of things from happening again. That is why we are gathered here today. To stop things like that from ever happening again. Thank-you." And with that, her speech ended. Everyone clapped. And I mean, everyone. Even Yzak did. Albeit reluctantly, but he did. She sat down beside Yzak and Shiho, and watched the next few speeches. Soon, it was almost the end. Yzak was speaking, and then Supreme ZAFT Council Chairman Saki Kunimitsu, and then Earth Alliance Leader Yukito Hagane. And finally, the special guest speaker. She was totally going to tell Shinn about it. And Miriallia. And Miss Murrue and Mr. Mu. And definatley Kira and Lacus. But she was definitley going to have a discussion with Kira. Something was suspicious about Kira when he told her about the gueat speaker the night before on the plane. Cagalli had asked who it was, and Kira said that he didn't know. But since they were twins, Cagalli could could read his emotions very easily. And she knew he was lying.

"...So please, support the peace between us." Yzak was finished. Two more to go. When he sat down, Cagalli almost immediatley questioned him about the guest speaker.

"Who is the guest speaker tonight?" She whispered, to make sure that no one heard them. Yzak looked confused.

"How did you even know that there was one?" He whispered back. Cagalli sighed.

"It'll take a while." Pointing to the speaker, he smirked.

"We have a while."

* * *

One While Later...

* * *

"Wow." Was all Yzak could utter after hearing the complicated explanation that was girl talk. It was confusing. Supreme Council Chairman Kunimitsu was finished, and Earth Alliance Leader Hagane was in the middle of his speech.

"So who is it?" Cagalli was impatient. She wanted to know NOW! Yzak simply shrugged.

"Not even I know that information. Ask Dearka." Cagalli just about exploded. But remembered that she was in public. She had to restrain herself.

"Dearka's not here!" She was hissing at him now. Yzak wasn't paying attention. He waved her off.

"It's time." Was all he said. She was startled. Turning to face the stage, Cagalli saw that it was indeed time for the guest speaker. Supreme Council Chairman Kunimitsu was back on stage.

"And now everyone," He said. "We have a special guest speaker here tonight. He was a Commander for ZAFT in both the First and Second Bloody Valentine wars. He has come all the way from the PLANTs to share his experiences with us," Cagalli was beginning to grow suspicious. Commander for ZAFT in both wars? She knew only of one person who had accomplished that. And not very many people history had. At all. "Please welcome... Commander Athrun Zala!" Everyone clapped. Cagalli sunk lower in her seat. She was soooo killing Kira if she made it out of here. Athrun was the last person in the universe (She can't say Earth because he lives in the PLANTs.) that she ever wanted to see. Imagine seeing the love of your life after he dumped you for another woman. It was brutal.

"Thank you, Chairman Kunimitsu. It is an honor being here today. As you all may know, we are here to find peace between the Naturals and the Coordinators. Many of you may not believe that I want peace, being the son of Patrick Zala, and a high ranking ZAFT Official. Well, let me say that some of my good friends are Naturals! I believe that we can all achieve peace if we work together," Cagalli prayed that he hadn't noticed her. If he hadn't, she actually might have a chance of getting out of there without any awkwardness. "As Representative Athha so wisely put it, 'When you lose someone, it feels like your whole life has ended, your spirit crushed. You just want to go out there, and take revenge, no matter wht it takes. Even if it costs you your life,'" Crap. He had noticed her. "I have felt that pain too. I won't deny it, even I hated the Naturals at one point. But I have overcame that hatred. And so can everyone else in all the PLANTs and on Earth. We can all work together to achieve peace with one another." With everyone clapping, Athrun stepped off the stage to go to a seat that Cagalli hadn't noticed before. Turning to Shiho, she mouthed 'Help me!' Shiho nodded. She replied 'Will do!', and turned back to the stage. Cagalli was safe from Athrun.

* * *

"Whew. That was close." Shiho was right. You see, they had stalked along the wall, unnoticed, until they reached the door. But in front of the door, was Athrun and Meyrin discussing something. Since they wanted to avoid any awkward conversations, Shiho texted Yzak on her(supposed to be turned off for the ceremony) cellphone, and got him to distract Athrun. Now the three of them were in Cagalli's room. She sighed.

"We better get some sleep. We all have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Nodding, Yzak and Shiho bid her a good night, and left the room. After taking a quick shower and changing, Cagalli fell back on her bed. Closing her eyes, her last thought before sleep came was of Athrun, and his handsome smiling face.

* * *

A/N: Didja like it? I would like to dedicate this chapter to: Milisante, Insomnia009s, Stoned Sith and RVD. Thank-you for reviewing. And remember: A good reviewer is a happy reviewer!

Peace,

Reno


	3. Destruction

A/N: Sorry for not updating soon enough. I've been very busy preparing for the Christmas party or whatever we're hosting this year. Oh well... So, this is the latest chapter of Two Souls, One Life. Enjoy, un! (I luv Deidara! He is so cute!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny. Peace!

* * *

Chapter 3: Destruction

Cagalli felt something tickling her foot. Giggling, she rolled over on her bed. It was still there. Groaning, but still a bit giddy, she pulled her feet under the covers. She didn't know what was going on, but it was sure getting annoying. Someone then decided that it would be funny to pull the covers off of her. Not a smart move. Growling, Cagalli shot up in bed. She looked around to see where the next person on her hit list was. Lacus was in the corner, playing with Mr. Pink. She looked a little nervous. Shiho was talking with an annoyed Yzak by the door. Which only left Kira. Cagalli found him on the wall opposite her bed, giggling into his hand. Her own brother did this? Why on earth would he do that? He's seen what happens to people who made fun of her, or pulled pranks on her. Let's just say that the Orb National Hospital recieved a lot of business from her (coughDearkacough). Why would he bring that upon himself?

'He must have some blackmail or something that **he** thinks is good enough to get away with that.' She thought. 'Yeah right. Kira could never come up with something **that** good.' She got out of bed, and marched over to Kira. He stopped giggling almost immediatly.

"What was that for!" She seethed. Yzak and Shiho turned to look their way. "Why would you ever, ever, ever think of doing that!" By then, even Lacus had looked up to see what was going on. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!" He started giggling once again, obviously thinking Cagalli was kidding. She put on a more serious face. After about two minutes, Kira realized that she wasn't kidding. He sighed, and patted her on the head comically.

"Oh my dear Cagalli, if you were to kill me, how would I ever marry Lacus, and how would she become your sister? According to your diary, you 'always wanted a sister to hang out with. Kira is waaaaaay toooooo boring to do anything with!' Am I right, or am I right?" Kira had a smug look on his face. Yzak was snickering by the door. Keyword being **was**. Yzak was snickering, until an angry Shiho stepped on his foot. Well, more like stomped. Poor foot. She was probably mad about 'Kira invading Cagalli's privacy' and 'Boy's shouldn't read girls diaries', as she was muttering such things. Poor Yzak. He was hopping around on one foot, while holding the other. All the while, a colourful string of profanic curses were streaming from his mouth. Little Lacus was bright red. Mr. Pink was zooming around her head, chanting "Haro! Haro! Cagalli sister!" over and over. Cagalli, for once, was at a loss for words. Lacus actually agreed to marry her dimwitted brother? And Kira read her diary! Oooh, he was sooo dead!

'Note to self: Find new hiding place for diary.' Cagalli's thoughts of different possible hiding places were interrupted, however, when Lacus cleared her throat.

"Umm, Kira, don't you think we should tell them the other news? Cagalli and Shiho do have a right to know, as they are my best friends. And Cagalli is your sister," Lacus spoke softly. "Of course, Miriallia shall be informed as soon as possible." Kira's smug look was replaced by one of nervousness. He laughed shakily. Cagalli's eyes narrowed. This was sounding suspicious.

"Yes, Kira. Please inform us of this news that Lacus is speaking of." She and Shiho simultaneously crossed their arms over their chests as Shiho finished speaking. Laughing shakily, Kira began to speak.

"Well, you see, umm, err, do you guys, uh, remeber going to a bar for Shinn's birthday, a little over two months ago?" After recieving a few nods, Kira continued. "Well, Lacus and I both got a little, umm, oh uh, intoxicated, I guess. And we ended up, uh, well, umm, Lacus is gonna have a baby, okay! That's all you really need to know." It took a moment for the three to digest this tidbit of information. As soon as it got through, Cagalli and Shiho were all over Lacus, squealing and hugging her. Yzak was patting Kira on the back.

"Nice one," He said slyly. "Shiho and I're already married, and we haven't even had kids yet," Yzak got a bruise on his head for that comment. "Ow! That hurt, woman!" Another bruise. "Geez! Anyway, you two are the next in line to be married. Which means Athha will be last. That is, if she ever even finds a boyfriend, let alone a husband. Even Zala will be married to that little Hawke girl before Cagalli gets married." That earned him three bumps on the head, two slaps to the face, in the same spot no less, and an annoyed Haro bouncing on his head. Cagalli huffed. Shiho had a 'you're-in-so-much-trouble-that-I'm-going-to-laugh-in-your-face-about-this-for-years-and-give-the-footage-of-your-punishment-to-Dearka-for-blackmail' look on her face. Kira was practically steaming at the ears, while Lacus had a creepy glint in her eye. (Insert Yzak shuddering here).

"Get going. We have a meeting to attend, and I still need to get dressed. What time does it start, Shiho?" Shiho just looked at her watch. It was currently eleven forty-five am.

"It starts at one. We have about an hour and fifteen minutes. We'll let you have a shower and get ready, and then we'll go out for lunch. Yzak's treat." That last bit was more a threat than anything, and Yzak was too scared of his wife to say anything against it. I mean, he was cowering in a corner. _**Cowering**_. Nodding, Cagalli pushed them out the door, and started to prepare for her shower.

* * *

After she had finished her shower, and dressed in her official Orb Chief Representative uniform, she exited her room. Kira, Lacus, Yzak, and Shiho were waiting for her in the hall. It was about twelve fifteen, so they had forty-five minutes. They left the hotel, and stopped at a nearby cafe. They talked and laughed (Except Yzak. They were ignoring him.), and chatted about what they thought the meeting would be like. Soon it was twelve fifty, and they left the cafe, and took the provided limo (Complete with Kira sticking his head out the sunroof and yelling "Wheeeeeee!" for twenty-one blocks, straight.) to the building where the official meetings would be held. Of course, Kira and Lacus weren't allowed to attend the meetings, so they left to go shopping for some baby things. Cagalli, Yzak, and Shiho stepped into the building, registered themeselves at the front desk, and entered the meeting room.

* * *

'My God this is boring!' Cagalli mentally screamed. Indeed, it was boring. It was only about an hour in, but she was bored out of her skull. Both Chairmans were taking turns blathering on about one thing or another. Since she was a part of a neutral nation, she wasn't supposed to really answer any questions or voice her opinions. She could, technically, but she didn't really feel like it. She was busy daydreaming about the latest episode of her favourite anime, an old classic, _Naruto_ by _Masashi Kishimoto_. It was sooo cool! Her favourite character was Gaara, the total 'I-am-a-psychopath-who-is-out-for-your-blood-and-you-can-do-nothing-to-stop-me-for-I-pwn-you-all' thing was soooo hot right now! Deidara came in a close second, though. The 'Art-is-a-bang-un!' thing really was very funny. And Tobi being his partner made it all the more funnier.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise that Cagalli recognized in the back of her head. Turning to the two Chairmen, she realized, in horror that what she heard was a _gunshot_. It was also obvious to everyone else, as Chairman Kunimitsu was bleeding to death on the ground. Yzak was wrestling Chairman Hagane for the gun that he had used on his fellow Chairman. Shiho was taking care of Chairman Kunimitsu, and somebody was out calling the guards.

Seeing the Shiho would probably need some help, Cagalli rushed over. Shiho had removed Kuninitsu's shirt, and was trying to stem the blood flow. Cagalli tried to help, but the mass of sticky red liquid, leaking, pouring, gushing, sent her world spinning. Her knees gave way, and she fell unceremoniuosly to the floor.

"Oh God." Cagalli had blacked out. 'Since when has peace ever come from destruction? I hope that this war isn't as horrible and destructive as its predecessors.'

* * *

A/N: Didja like it? Please R&R! I luv reviews! I would also like to thank my newest reviewers! aries9394, Sakura's Wings, and animegirl1o1. Thanks!


End file.
